En'u Ai
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Kagome thought it was hard enough with Naraku after the Shikon No Tama, but, with the arrival of a sister that she hasn't seen in years, comes a more powerful force.


En'u Ai  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Note : En'u means Misty and Ai means Love  
  
Summary : Kagome thought it was hard enough with Naraku after the Shikon No Tama, but, with the arrival of a sister that she hasn't seen in years, comes a more powerful force.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tea brown eyes watched from the shadows as two figures formed from the smoky room, the miasma thickened, forcing the lone shadow to leave the castle, but not before catching a white haired girl's eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome yawned, looking up as a shadow dropped from the tree she was under.  
  
"Um...Hello?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember you own flesh, Kagome."  
  
The fifteen year old blinked, putting her index finger to her chin in thought, it dawned on her as the shadow stood up, the sun hitting it only to reveal a fifteen year old who, by first glance, looked alot like her, minus the way her hair was cut instead of just growing out, and she had green highlights.Her eyes shown in a way similar to Kikyo's, and were the same color, too.  
  
"Kagami?"  
  
Sota asked, staring at the girl's back as he walked up.  
  
"Hey squirt."  
  
His eyes glittered slightly.  
  
"It is you! MOM KAGAMI'S BACK!"  
  
Kagami smirked, ruffling Sota's hair as their mom came out, a big smile on her face.  
  
"How was the US?"  
  
Gramps asked, holding out his hand as Kagami handed him a square box, almost big enough to fit three pairs of jeans in.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He said, turning, snatching up her duffle bag as he did, and walking inside.  
  
"Yeah!You had better have brought us something!"  
  
Sota yelled, arms up as Buyo jumped up onto Kagmi's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside."  
  
Their mother said, he followed.Kagome's arms wrapped around Kagami's shoulders.  
  
"I almost forgot I had a sister."  
  
She whispered, cheek against her twins back.  
  
"I didn't, how could I?"  
  
Kagami asked, spinning around and poking Kagome in the ribs.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Kagome shouted as Kagami started tickling her.  
  
"Girl's come in before your grandfather starts openi-"  
  
"COMING MOM!"  
  
Kagami yelled, pulling Kagome up and racing her to the kitchen.Gramps already had his own present open, a mummified, what seemed like a crow demon's foot.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Kagome whispered, Kagami laughed.  
  
"It's a mummified Water Sprite."  
  
"It's just what I needed."  
  
Gramps said, leaving the room.  
  
"I think it's supposed to bring good luck and a clear future, I'm not sure."  
  
Sota laughed at his oldest sister's face and tore open the box infront of him.  
  
"WOW!Thanks Kagami!"  
  
He exclaimed, running up to his room.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Some DVD that I thought he might like, it's that show that he's into, um...."  
  
"Rurouni Kenshin?"  
  
Kagome sighed, looking at her twin.  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
Their mom just shook her head, opening the box with her name on it, and pulling out a book, the pages blank along with a red and blue tea set.  
  
"The books for recipes."  
  
Kagami said, watching as the older woman left the room and Kagome sat down.Unlike the other's, Kagome's gift was covered in cloth.The girl quickly undid the knot and moved the red fabric so she could see what got, her brown eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagami smiled slightly, picking the canvas up out of her sister's hands.  
  
"I thought that you'd like it, it's a priestess from the Warring States Era, her name was-"  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
Kagami smirked, running her hand over the single white snake like demon floating in the air next to the black haired girl who was nested in the branches of a dead sakura. Kagome's eye widened as she notice the glint in her sister's eyes as she said the name.  
  
"If you don't want it I could always let you have some clothes that I bought, I'll hang this in my room."  
  
Kagome frowned, the silver dragon shadowed by black velvet on her sister's gray shirt proved that most of the shirts she had gotten either had a dragon or snake on them, and the red lining on the sleeves was enough for her to give up the offer.  
  
"No, it's alright, you keep the painting, I'm just glad to have my sister back."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed, closing the door to her sister's room as she walked in, though she knew that she shouldn't be in here, she just wanted to see one thing. With a quiet but fast pace, the girl looked down at her sister's sleeping face.  
  
"She looks so much like Kikyo it's scary."  
  
She whispered, a soft green jewel on a metal chain on her sister's side table caught her eye, there was a small thin brown streak on it that she could make out as blood, type AB. 


End file.
